


View

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: Revamped Chapters 1-3 from Fanfiction. Chapters 4+ are new.And shadeless Garnet all throughout.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Revamped chapter 1

"Bruh, just go talk to her already," Amethyst huffed out at she plunked down next to me.

I pretended not to hear her as I continued to watch who she referred to.

"If you don't say something to her, then I will. I mean, we cool." Amethyst sighed and crossed her arms.

I snapped my head toward her and gripped her up by her shirt. "Don't you dare," I grunted out through gritted teeth.

Amethyst laughed and moved one of her hands to mine clenched in her shirt. "Chill out big sis." I grunted and released her shirt. I watched as she dusted herself off. "I won't say anything, but you've got to stop staring."

I narrowed my golden orbs at her. "I'm not staring!" I grunted out.

Amethyst once again laughed at me. "Sure you aren't. So there's no reason you showed up to watch her and Pearl pair off in a debate when you can't stand, what did you say, oh yeah, 'two nerds go at each other about irrelevant and boring topics nobody cares about'?"

I gritted my teeth at her statement. "Yeah, we'll maybe I've been assigned extra credit for my major."

I didn't completely lie; I was told that I just needed to attend one of the debates, I just got lucky that she's involved.

"What are you doing here? You agreed with me about this," I threw at her.

She blushed slightly and I knew I had her. "My girl's here," she stated and turned to look at the debate.

"Pearl? Please, you couldn't even get her to talk to you if you two were assigned lab work together." I chuckled and turned to face the debate also.

"W-what?" Ame stuttered out. "Man, screw you. For your information, she actually is my lab partner and I'm working on her."

I laughed at her and crossed my arms as I tuned into the debate.

"So you see, even though there's evidence to support the notion that humans are using 100% of their brain power, they actually aren't; they are using on 10%," Pearl stated and smiled smugly at Garnet.

Garnet didn't change her facial expression, but if I looked close enough, I could see the tiny smirk that pulled at the corners of her plump, kissable lips.

_ 'Jasper, get a hold of yourself.' _ I berated myself and shook my head.

"Yet, still. It's been proven that the brain is always working as it is an organ. It's living neurons, and the cells that support them, are always doing something," Garnet stated, her voice stoic and smooth with a subtle deepness.

Pearl's blue eyes widened at Garnet's rebuttal.

"With that being said, anyone who knows anything about biology and chemistry know that neurons are continuously moving. So, it stands to reason that even while it appears that the brain to only be active 10% of the time, we are actually using more, or even quite possibly, 100%." Garnet finished.

"And that's it!" The teacher's loud voice boomed as she made her way in front of the two women. "Great job Garnet, finished strong." She smiled at Garnet before she turned to Pearl. "Pearl, I understand what you were trying to do, but please do be prepared for real evidence and not suspicions."

Pearl dropped her head with a blush and nodded. "Of course," she mumbled out.

"Shake hands and I will see you both around the school." The teacher smiled at the two before she walked away.

"Welp, that looks like my clue to go," Ame said, quickly stood and bounded toward Pearl and Garnet.

I stood and nodded my head as I watched Garnet and Pearl shake hands and exchanged words. I turned to head out the room as Ame reached Pearl as they proceed to leave.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me as I headed out.  _ 'Ame you better not have said anything to her.' _ I thought to myself as I continued out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revamped Chapter 2

"Did you enjoy the show?" Her voice sounded next to me as I stood in line for food.

I turned to face her and I'm faced with a pair of brown and blue eyes. "Huh?" I questioned caught off by her beauty.

I couldn't see before how her curly, thick black Afro fell into her face and a few strands blocked her vision, nor the way her small nose fit perfectly on her heart shaped face.

I barely heard her chuckle at my statement, but I heard her nonetheless. "Did you enjoy the show? I saw you there, even if it was just before you walked out," she repeated.

"Yeah, it was .. interesting," I said after I racked my brain for a word to say. I wasn't really paying attention to what was said.

She nodded her head but said nothing. I turned back to line and ordered myself a burger.

"One chicken sandwich please," she ordered.

I'm quickly handed my sandwich and headed directly to the cash register. I checked out and headed toward the cafeteria seating area. I stood for a few seconds before I spotted her at our regular table with Pearl next to her.

_ 'So, you did manage to get her to talk to you outside being lab partners.' _ I chuckled to myself as I headed over.

..

"Hey Jasper," Amethyst said as I sat my tray down and then myself.

"Hey Ame." I glanced at Pearl, who avoided my gaze.

"Oh yeah." Ame laughed. "Pearl, this is my big sister Jasper." Ame gestured to me.

"We've met," Pearl squeaked out.

"Pearl and I had Stats together," I stated.

Ame looked between us.

"Excuse me," Pearl said and hastily got up from the table.

"So, you've managed to get her to talk to you outside of being lab partners," I said once Pearl was out of earshot.

"And you doubted me, kick it up," Ame said and stretched out her hand.

I chuckled and shook my head but reached in my pocket to hand her a dollar.

We never officially say it but ever since we were young, if one of us teased or challenged the other to or about something and the other proved us wrong or right, we kick the other up a dollar. Sibling things.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Ame grabbed the dollar and quickly stuffed it in her right breast.

"You really need to carry a wallet," I sighed, "or at least wear something with pockets."

"Never gone happen." Ame laughed.

"Hey, sorry, I hope you don't mind, I invited Garnet to join us," Pearl said as she and Garnet approached the table.

Ame just smiled and subtly looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Nah, it's no problem. Have a seat Garnet," Ame offered.

Garnet nodded and took the open chair next to Pearl. "Thank you," she said.

"No prob. Nice job at the debate thingy. I learned a lot," Ame said, but I knew she was lying through her teeth.

"We both know you didn't," Garnet said and all three of our eyes widened at her statement.

Ame laughed at Garnet's statement. "You right. Garnet, you've met my sister Jasper, right?" Ame redirected.

"Yeah, we talked a little in line," Garnet said and reached for her sandwich.

I stayed quiet and watched as she takes a bite of her chicken sandwich and the way her full lips wrapped around it as she took a bite.

I made a barely audible sharp intake of breath as Ame kicked me under the table. I must have been staring again.

I turned my focus on my own untouched burger, picked it up and took a bite.

"Great job today Garnet," Pearl broke the silence.

"You too," Garnet replied and took another bite of her sandwich.

..

Halfway through my burger, Ame and Pearl announced that they had to leave to work on their lab project.

Both Garnet and I nodded. I glanced at her before my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and unlocked it.

**'TALK TO HER DUDE,'** Ame's text read.

I locked my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket. When I looked up, Garnet is staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I questioned as my eyes locked with hers.

"No."

I furrowed my brow at her. "Then why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not, I'm waiting for you to say what you been wanting to say for a while."

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What makes you think that?"

She chuckled at me. "I'm not dumb Jasper," she said. "But as you have been watching me, I've been watching you watch me. But I'm not going to force you," she added and picked up her tray.

She moved to walk past me to the garbage can and I gently grabbed her wrist. She looked down at my hand on her wrist, then at me.

I removed my hand. "Wait, you've watched me watching you?" I questioned.

"Yeah." With that she continued on and threw her food away before she placed the tray on top of the trash container and walked out the door.

It took me a minute, but then I'm up and running after her. I quickly threw my food out and placed my tray on top of hers and followed her outside.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I questioned once I caught up with her.

The corners of her mouth turned up a little and my heart almost stopped beating. "And miss the cuteness of you trying to hide it from everyone," she retorted back. I couldn't help but smile and blushed slightly.

Eventually we stopped and she turned toward me. "You're cute when you blush." She stepped closer to me. I held my ground but frowned slightly at her statement. "You're even cuter when you pout." Her hand cupped my cheek and her lips covered mine.

I'm shocked at the soften of her lips but I quickly gained my senses and placed a hand on the small of her back. Right as I went to pull her close, she pulled back and out of my grasp.

"When you're ready to do something about those feelings of yours, besides staring at me, come find me." With that she walked away and into the Main building for her next class. Her hips swing as she did..  _ 'Dang, girl got thighs and ass for days.' _

I could still feel the pressure of her lips against mine.  _ 'Damn, her lips really are kissable' _ . I wished she wasn't such a tease. I mean, granted, I'm not out there yet about liking her, but still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revamped Chapter 3

I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail before I slipped on a sports bra and some track shorts. I quickly wrapped my hands in ace bandages then grabbed my room key and phone and headed out to the gym across the ways from the dorms.

I slipped my headphones in, turned my music up loud to block out everything and everyone as I opened the doors to the gym. I looked around before deciding to head over to the treadmill.

I picked the farthest one from everyone and chose a slightly fast speed. After five minutes of running, I raised the speed by a few, just until my legs were able to feel the burn.

Ten minutes into the new speed, I noticed a reflection of a figure in the back at the punching bag. I squinted my eyes, I began to notice the familiar voluptuous body that is Garnet.

I slowed the treadmill to a stop before I got off and made me way to her. "Hey," I said a few feet from behind her.

She didn't stop her assault on the punching bag as she answered with, "Have a good run?"

I reached up and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, need me to hold the bag?"

Garnet stopped her assault on the punching bag and turned around to face me. I could feel her eyes as they roamed over my body as I'm sure she could see mine as they roamed over hers. I looked away from her with a slight blush tinting my cheeks.

"Yeah, you can hold the bag. Just let me get a quick drink."

I watched as she bent over and reached down into a bag to pull out a water bottle. As she straightened up with the bottle to her lips, she turned back to face me.

"Thirsty? I have an extra," Garnet asked as her mouth separated from the bottle with a pop.

I swallowed and nodded my head, not trusting my voice not to waver in front of her. The corners of her mouth pulled up and she turned back to reach in her bag and pulled out another water bottle.

Without saying a word, she handed the bottle to me. I fumbled to take it from her, our hands brushed against each other and lingered a little too long.

"Thank you." I cleared my throat.

She nodded her head and placed her drink down. She reached back down into her bag to pull out a towel. I couldn't help but admire her body; the way her breast nearly popped out her red and blue sports bra, which is followed by a slim waist and wide hips and how her ass cheeks nearly popped out from underneath her red and blue shorts.

"You ready?" Garnet asked as she pulled the towel away from her neck and placed it on top of her bag.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered out with a blush.

She nodded her head and made her way past me, stopping briefly to run her hand up and down my forearm. "Relax." She dropped her hand and continued to the punching bag.

I followed after her and walked around to hold the punching bag in front of me so I could see Garnet perfectly.

"You live on campus?" I asked and slid back slightly as her fist connected with the bag.

"No, I left last year," Garnet replied before she attacked the bag with flurry of punches.

"How long have you been boxing?" I tightened my hold on the bag as Garnet pulled back and threw a particularly strong punch at the bag.

"Since I was six. How long have you been playing football?"

I was caught off by her question and her latest punch to the bag pushed me back. I didn't even know that she knew I did football. I mean, I wasn't surprised because I was the captain of the football team and the quarterback, but still.

"S-Since I was seven," I stammered out and regaied my grip on the punching bag.

"The team is lucky to have you." She smiled at me before she threw another series of punches.

I blushed at her statement. "Thank you."

"You spar?" She threw a kick at the bag.

I grunted at the force of her foot as it connected with the bag. "I did."

Garnet stopped to look at me, her eyes slowly roamed over my body and stopped at my hands. "You good with those?" I'm confused by her question until she picked up my hands and turned them over in her smaller ones. "You wrap your hands like you've had some experience or training in boxing or kickboxing." She looked up at me as she dropped one of my hands but used her now free hand to run her fingers over my wrapping. "Are you good with them?"

I blushed at her statement and gesture. "Y-Yeah, I did kick boxing for a couple years in between football season. I was pretty good."

"Hmm." She continued running her fingers over my wrapping. "We should spar sometime, that's if you're up for it." She flashed me a bright and flirty smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

By now, the gym is damn near empty. There's just a few others, not including myself and Garnet, still inside. "Oh, I'm up for it." Using my free hand, I quickly wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Question is, will you be able to keep up?" I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, "Actually, the question is can you?" She freed one of her hands and wrapped it around my neck before she pulled me down into a kiss.

I tighten my hold on her before she could pull away like the last time, my hand slipped lower and gripped her ass.

She smiled into the kiss. "So?" She pulled back and licked her lips. I looked at her, taking in all her glory before I pulled her back in for another kiss, but she stepped out of my embrace. "As much fun as this is, I'm sweaty and would like to take a shower before I retire for the night."

I watched as Garnet made her way to her bag, picked up and placed everything inside before she grabbed the bag and headed to the showers.

I'd follow, but I'd rather take a shower in my own room.

"Maybe next time we see each other, we won't have to go separate ways," Garnet threw over her shoulders before she disappeared behind the door.

_ 'Maybe,'  _ I think to myself as I headed out the gym doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! New Chapter 4!

"Ayo sis, how'd it go?" Amethyst plopped down across from me at the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ame." I took a sip of my cup of orange juice.

Amethyst frowned. "Guess you chickened out." Amethyst chuckled.

"Shut up Ame," I grunted.

Amethyst smiled. "Oh, so I'm wrong then?" Amethyst leaned forward. "What happened?"

"None of your business." I downed the rest of my cup and stood. "I'm late for class." I walked to the garbage can and threw away my trash.

..

I had just exited class when I spotted Garnet near the crosswalk to the parking lot. "Hey," I called as I jogged up next to her. "What you doing?"

She paused to look at me. "Heading home. You done for the day?"

I nodded and then an idea hit me. "Sparring still on the table?" I raised a brow.

Garnet's lips curled up in a smirk. "Sure you ready?"

"Just need to get some things from my room, but yeah."

She nodded. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." I nodded and followed Garnet to her car. It was a nice car, a black Dodge charger with a blue, red and purple stripe going straight down the middle of the hood and trunk.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, parents' gave it to me." I followed her into her car and before I knew it, we were at the dorms.

"I'll be back." She nodded as I exited the car. I walked to the door but once in, I raced to my room and quickly grabbed what I knew I needed. Then, I raced back down, paused to calm myself before I walked back out to her.

The car ride was quiet but Garnet lived only a few minutes away from campus. We exited the car and entered her apartment. It was nice and spacious, especially for a one bedroom.

"Feel free to change in the bathroom, I'll be in my room, then we'll leave. My mom owns a gym we could use to spar." Garnet stated as she made her way through the apartment and to her room.

I sighed before I grabbed my shit and entered the bathroom. I took a shower earlier that day and my scheduled only consisted of one class for the day. I sighed again as I changed into an orange and black rimmed sports bra and matching compression shorts. I grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on before I exited the bathroom.

I had just made myself comfortable on her couch when Garnet's bedroom door opened. She stepped out in a blue and pink sports bra and matching yoga pants. I immediately stood and our eyes roamed over each other's bodies.

"Ready?" I simply nodded as she grabbed her keys and we exited. It wasn't long before we were outside a small gym and then inside of it. "I'll be right back." Garnet disappeared into a small office and I took a moment to have a seat and wrap my hands. I had just managed to wrap one hand when Garnet approached. "Need help?"

I looked up at her. I really didn't need help, but then I remembered the feel of her fingers as they traced over my wrappings. "Sure."

Garnet sat down next to me and pulled my hand into her lap before she started wrapping it. My gaze locked on the way she chewed on the corner of her bottle lip as she pulled and tightened the wrap. "Too tight?" She looked up, her blue and brown eyes filled with slight concern.

I wiggled my hand. "Naw, it's fine." As she reached for her own wrappings, I grabbed it off of her and one of her hands. "Let me." I took my time, making sure that it wasn't too tight and that my touch lingered a little longer than necessary.

"Thank you." Garnet's cheeks were slightly pink, but her voice never wavered. "Ready?" She stood and made her way to one of the available sparring areas.

We spent a good part of the day sparring. I just knew I won when I had her pinned under me, her arms restrained by her side under my legs. I stared down at her beneath me and I couldn't help myself. "Damn, you look good under me."

Garnet smirked as she wrapped her legs around my waist and flipped us over, her hands restrained mine above my head. "Hmm. I look better on top, actually." Before I could answer, Garnet's lips were on top of mine.

I melted under her lips as she deepened the kiss and released my hands. I quickly grabbed her waist but didn't dare remove her. Without breaking the kiss, I wrapped my arms around her waist and sat forward, Garnet's body pressed against mine as she straddled me.

We broke a part only when air was necessary, our foreheads pressed against each other's. "Damn." I breathed out and she chuckled, the vibration reverberated through my own body.

"Hey, this is a gym, not a bedroom! What did I say?" A loud voice boomed from across the gym.

Garnet locked eyes with me and chuckled. "Shit, probably shouldn't have done that." Garnet pushed back against my arms around her waist and I reluctantly released her so she could stand. "Sorry Mom." Garnet offered me a hand which I took gratefully.

I glanced at the smaller woman; she has an afro very similar to Garnet's and brown eyes. "That's your mom?"

Garnet nodded. "One of them." Garnet glanced at her mother, sending her a slight apologetic look, but I knew she wasn't sorry. I sure as hell wasn't. Garnet turned to look at me. "Would you like to meet her?" I glanced between Garnet and her mother, hesitation obvious in my gaze. "Come, we'll just say a quick hi and bye." She offered her hand to me, which I took.

Garnet smiled at me and we exited the sparring area. "Mom," Garnet called out to the shorter woman.

Garnet's mom turned to face us, but her eyes were glued to non-existent space between us. I hid our still joined hands behind us. "Garnet. What did I say about the gym?"

Garnet sighed. "Mom, this is Jasper and we were just leaving."

Her mother furrowed her brow before she stretched out a hand for me to shake. "Ruby."

I grabbed Ruby's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." I glanced at Garnet out the corner of my eye.

Ruby shifted her gaze between the two of us, her mouth opened to respond, but a sharp cry of pain drew her attention away from us.

Garnet took that moment to exit out the gym, her grip tightened on my hand. No sooner had the gym door closed, Garnet had me pressed against it, her lips against mine. I wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss. Garnet pulled back, my bottom lip pulled by hers.

"Sorry." Garnet turned and walked to her car. She glanced back at me, mischief in both her eyes and her smile. "Coming?" I nodded and quickly got in the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, bad at fighting/sparring scenes. Welp.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride was quiet but it wasn't long before we were at Garnet's house. She parked outside, but left the keys in the car. Garnet turned to face me. "Did you want me to drop you off back at the dorm or would you like to come in for a little bit?" She bit her bottom lip. 

"I mean," I paused and looked at my phone: 3:45. "I have time." 

Garnet nodded, removed her keys from the car and exited. I followed after her and into her apartment. "Thirsty?" Garnet walked over to and opened her fridge. 

I watched as she bent over and pulled out a bottle of water. "Sure." She smiled and grabbed another. "Thanks." I grabbed the bottle from her as she closed the fridge door. 

She turned to face me, her back against the fridge and an island between us. "So, you're actually good with your hands." She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a sip. I couldn't help but blush at her statement and the thoughts that ran through my head. 

"Thought I was lying?" 

She smirked at my response. "Not at all, but I like seeing things for myself." She walked over to and sat down on her couch. 

I nodded before I walked over and sat down next to her. "You said Ruby was one of your mothers?" I left the statement open. 

"Yes, I have two mothers. I was adopted when I was five years old." She placed her water bottle on the table in front of us. "Is it just you and Amethyst?"

I nodded my head. "We had an older sister, but she died during childbirth." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Garnet placed a hand on mine. 

"It's fine. We may have lost her but we have a nephew. His father has custody of him, so we don't see him often." I turned out hands and interlocked them. 

"Must be hard."

"Yeah. We send him gifts and stuff when we can, but it's hard to focus on him and school." I looked away from her, guilt in my eyes. 

"Hey," her voice was soft as her free hand cupped my face and turned it towards her. "I know you and Amethyst are doing the best you two can as aunts." 

I blushed at her compliment before I grabbed her hand from my face. I looked down at both her hands in mine. "I really like you Garnet," I whispered. I was never good at admitting my feelings. 

I blushed as Garnet shifted and climbed onto my lap, her legs on either side of my hips. "I really like you too." I released her hands and grabbed ahold of her waist. "Did I mention how cute you are when you blush?" Her brown and blue eyes twinkled mischievously before she claimed my lips with hers. 

My face was flushed when she pulled away, my gaze hooded. "No, I don't believe you have." I smirked as I closed the gap and kissed her again. My hands gripped her thighs and pulled her closer. 

We pulled apart, our foreheads rested against each other and her hands rested against my shoulder. "We should stop." Her breath ghosted over my lips and I frowned at her words. Her eyes locked on my frown and her lips covered mine again. "That pout." She pulled away once again and stood up from my lap. 

Garnet glanced at the clock on her wall then back at me. "Are you hungry? I could make us something or we could order out." She turned and headed into the kitchen. 

I jumped up and followed her. "S-Sure." 

She chuckled and shook her head. "Allergies to any foods?" She walked over to and opened the fridge. 

"Just mushrooms." I took a seat at the island and watched as she pulled a packet of chicken out, before she closed the door.

"Favorite vegetables?" Garnet placed the chicken on the counter and opened the cupboard next to it. 

"Don't really have one." I shrugged and she turned her head to face me, her hands still on the cupboard door. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. You?"

She smiled before she turned back and grabbed a can of sweet peas. "Sweet peas or anything I can add sugar to." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a can opener. 

I nodded. "Want help?" 

"Know how to cook?" 

I laughed. "Not really but doesn't mean I can't heat nothing up." She looked over her shoulder and gave me an incredulous look. "Where's your pots and pans?" I stood up from my seat. 

"Lower cabinet, next to the stove." She opened the can of sweet peas then grabbed a knife and slit the chicken free of it's package. 

I open the said cabinet, grabbed a skillet and two small pots and placed them on the stovetop in-between us. Garnet looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "We're making rice too." 

Her eyebrow had stayed raised but she chuckled. "We?"

"I said I can heat stuff up." I shrugged. "Point me to the rice then hand me the peas." 

Garnet reached into the cupboard in front of her and pulled out a box of instant rice. "Mmhm." She grabbed the chicken and switched me sides. 

We finished preparing the meal in a comfortable silence. When the chicken was almost done, Garnet spoke. "Have a seat, I've got it." 

I turned to face her, back leaned against the side of the fridge. "Really?" 

Garnet froze and locked eyes with me. "You can always serve yourself. I was just trying to be nice." She turned off the fire under the chicken, moved one of them to a plate and handed it to me. 

I grabbed my plate and filled it with rice and peas, then did the same for her. We both sat down at the island. 

"Thank you," I broke the silence. 

"Thanks for helping." Garnet responded before she began eating her food.


End file.
